Stuck on You
by Cartoonqueen12
Summary: When Karkat is accepted, and Forced, to go to a boarding school, after his dad dies, he thinks his life is over. But then a elevator Incedent, brings Dave Strider and Karkat closer, together. Dave promises to look after Karkat, for better or for worst. Espeially The Worst. DaveKat And Gamros. ( Dave/Karkat) ( Gamzee/Tavros)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I just recently got into Homestuck. I HAVE to make an Story of it now. There all human, and in highschool.

Karkat- WHAT! I LOVE BEING A TROLL! FUCK YOU!

Dave- That means you can be my best Human bro.

Karkat-...Fine.

John- DAVE! What about me!?

Dave-...Meh.

John ;(

Me- ...ANYWAY, Please enjoy, and if you have fanart, PLEASE sent it! I love it! And John, dont you have like a major crush on Vriska?

John: Oh...I forgot!

Gamzee- Honk :0)

Me- Ok... anyway... lets get on to the story...Info-

Some ages were changed for the sake of the story. Im also super sorry if you dont ship everyone that i ship in this story. Im just going off of, the ship i like, then the rest, off of what Some of the fandom says. I hope you can be satisfyed with most!

Also, I made certain races based on what i think it would be if they were human. If youd like to make fanart, but its not the race thats in the story, thats totally fine! Enjoy!

I do love fan art!

Karkat: 17 year old male/ White/ Has huge Anger issues, and never lets anyone except Gamzee get too close to him. That is untill he meets Dave. Is deathly afraid of heights, and is a picky eater and that causes him to, Get dizzy at times.

Dave: 18 year old male/ White/ Normally cool and collected, but loses that trait around karkat. Also Is Michevous at times.

Gamzee; 18 year old Male/ white/ Cares alot for, Karkat, and when Dave starts to take care of Karkat, Gamzee starts to take care a Tavros.

Tavros: 17/ Mixed ( African american/ White) / Is shy, and is in a wheel chair, wants to be strong, and can be Michevous, if triggered.

Vriska: 18/ Spanish/ Is fun, but can be a bit mean to most, including Karkat. Pisses karkat off alot to.

Kanana: 18/ White/ Loves to inform people and likes fashion.

Terezi: 17/ Korean/ Blind, but never lets that get in the way of her personality, which is…. undescribable.

Sollux: 17/ White ( LIKE PALE VAMPIRE WHITE)/ Has a lisp, and is an expert in computer hacking. Dosnt know who to have feelings for. Serously, he has no idea.

Eridan: 18/ British/ Acts like a jerk to everyone, because hes rich. No one likes him. Well, or so he

thought….

Feferi: 18/ Austraian/Has a HUGE Heart for animals, expecally sea, creatures. Likes to use Ocean-Themed puns

Aradia- 17/ Mixed/ A very sweet woman, who is probably the poorest of the group. Is constantly commanded by a certain toughey….

Equius: 18/ African American/ Is strong and acts tough but is very sweet on the inside.

Nepeta: 16/ Asian / Super cute and can get even Equius to calm down. Has a thing for cats, and karkitty, and Cat-Themed Puns.

John/ 17/ White/ A inspiring magician that loves to nick cage movies. Kind of nerdy but, A great friend at the least.

Rose/ 17/ White/ Amazingly smart and beautiful. Too bad she wont go for any guys. She only has one person on her mind.

Jade/ 17/ Asian/ Crazy, and wild. She can also be a bit confusing… and weird...

Dirk/ 19/ Daves older, cooler and even more Collected bro. Though he isnt as put together as most really think…

Jake/ 19/ White/ Nerd, is one word You would use to describe him, if You didn't know him. In fact he's pretty goddamn amazing.

Roxy/ 19/ White/ Her friends say she has a drinking problem…..

Jane/ 19/ Asian/ Very sweet girl, and a bit plump, but every one loves her anyway. I mean, who wouldn't love her? To Roxy, thats a hard question…

Boarding school

Karkat didnt need that shit, yet he was forced to go.

" NO! Gamzee Stop! I dont want to go!"

Gamzee frowned.

" Get your Motherfucking ass in to my car! "

" No Gam! You sound like a rapist!"

" Im warning you Karkat. I _will_ give you the honks."

" No!"

" Honk!"

" Ok, Ok! Im going!"

Gamzee grinned.

" Good. Come on Bro."

" Whatever Fucker"

Karkat climbed in his broken down car.

Gamzee had secretly packed Karkats stuff into his truck when Karkat went on vacation.

" Bro. Can you please not motherfucking pout about not getting your way"

" Absolutely not. I have the right to fucking pout if I want to, why do I even have to go?"

" Because thats what your dad wanted."

Karkat, stared at Gamzee. He could feel tears start to weld up.

" Dude. Why did you have bring him up…"

Gamzee, shut the car door. He looked back at Karkat.

" Im sorry, Karbro…. I didnt mean to."

Gamzee leaned over and hugged Karkat.

Karkat wiped away his tears.

" It's fine Gam. Your right. he wanted me to go, when he was alive so I should go."

Gamzee smiled.

" Good. Ready to go.?"

Karkat nodded

" As ready as I'll ever be…."

They pulled out of the driveway, for a 2 hour ride, to their new home, for the next year.

" Finally! Fuck, that took for Fucking ever!" Karkat exclaimed, Stretching his arms.

" You know, you look pretty motherfucking adorable when you sleep." Gamzee said, winking at Karkat.

Karkat shook his head.

" Whatever dude, Can we just go please?"

Gamzee laughed

" Sure bro."

Karkat and Gamzee both entered the door of the School. Karkat let Gamzee take care of luggage While he signed in.

" Hello." A lady said at the front desk.

" Hi. Im Karkat Vantas. The guy with the cray hair, in Gamzee. We need to sign in."

" Oh! Karkat. You are in room, 334, with a gentleman called Dave Strider. Gamzee will room with Tavros, in room 238."

Karkat thanked the woman, But he couldn't help but be upset about the fact that, he couldnt room with his best friend.

" I'll see you Gam." Karkat said, waving bye.

" Buy, Karbro. I love you man!"

Karkat rolled his eyes. Gamzee is his best friend

" Love you Gam." Karkat mumbled only loud enough for him to hear.

Karkat took an Elevator up to his room.

" Here we go." Karkat said, holding on to the elevator railing. Karkat hated Heights, it made him feel sick to his stomach. Though he couldn't see through the elevator he clenched to the railing for dear life.

Suddenly the elevator lurched, to a stop.

It was only on floor three, and karkat had to be on floor Six.

In walked in a tall guy, with short Dark, blond hair, that was messy but, neat at the same time. He wore Black Shades. inside.

Karkat looked down at his own hoodie, Why was he wearing shades when it was so freaking cold outside. There was no sun anyway.

The guy nodded at him. Well down at him. He had to be at least 2 feet taller if not more.

" Going up?" He asked His eyes baring at Karkat through his glasses.

" Y-Yea." Karkat said, Shaking involuntarily.

The guy, shoved his hands in his pockets

" You ok dude.?" He questioned, cocking his head slightly.

" ….N-No…."

The guy looked more concerned now.

" You look alittle Gray there."

" Heights…. I can't….S-stand them." Karkat breathed out, trying to catch his breath.

Karkat fell to the ground, still clinging to the rail

The guy pressed the stop button to the elevator.

" Y-You dont have to, S-stop it."

" A persons more important than, people waiting, to get on. I dont want you to get claustrophobic, if anyone else gets on. My names Dave. Ill just try to help you. Whats your Room number?" Dave asked.

Karkat looked up.

" Dave? Dave Strider?"

" Yea, Whats yours?"

" Its K- Karkat."

" Oh, your my roomate. Good, i can actually keep an eye on you."

" You dont have to. I dont want to incon-"

" Dude its fine, now shut up and dont say anything. Im gonna carry you up the stairs, so you dont have to go on the elevator."

" What? C-Crazy, Its Three, F-flights…"

" Dude, its fine, like i already told you, your heath is more important that my conveinance."

Karkat blushed. He didnt really know why he did, but he did. He felt something tug at his heart.

He hadnt felt that since his dad was alive…..

Suddenly the thought of his dad, Made him feel dizzy.

" O-ok." He said finally giving in. Letting dave pick him up bridal style.

" Are you sure?"

Dave smiled.

" You weigh like virtually nothing. Itll be fine."

Karkat didnt answer. He saw that Dave didnt struggle at all, picking him up, or taking him up the stairs.

Dave, thought this guy worried to much about others than himself. If it was him, Dave probably would have taken the offer in a heartbeat. Karkat seemed, to not care much about himself.

normally if dave was carrying another guy bridal style up the stairs, it would have, made him uncomfortable, But Karkat, seemed so innocent at the moment that he couldnt help but not care, what people thought about him carrying another guy.

All he cared about right now was Karkat.

Once he got to the room, dave layed karkat on a random bed. He was fast asleep, already.

Dave wouldnt dare wake up him, just yet. Instead he heard a knock at the door.

Dave opened it, and answered it.

Their stood a guy with crazy wild hair, and polka dotted pants, with lots Of luggage.

" Hi bro. Im Gamzee and im looking for KarBro. This is his Luggage."

Dave Waved.

" Hi, im Dave, KarBro, I mean Karkats Sleeping."

" Really, Why? He slept for two hours on the way here. Wait." Gamzee's Eyes widened.

" Did he take the elevetor?"

Dave nodded.

" Damn it, Karkat! He cant motherfucking take the elevator! I told him to take the motherfucking stairs!"

Dave told Gamzee, what happened.

" Well thank you for not ignoring him, like most people would." Gamzee said after he finished.

" Hes been kind of, stubborn, ever since his dad died. He never took the elevetor, but he wants to go on his own, now."  
Gamzee explained.

" Oh… What about his mom."

" He never knew his mom. She died while giving birth. He has had plenty problems, but when his dad, left the earth, he just completely changed. Hes far away now, in like his own motherfucking universe. I worry about him, alot."

Dave felt bad, For karkat.

" Well ill watch over him, for the year. He should definitely get some extra attention."

Gamzee was surprised. This guy didnt even know Karkat, that well, But was already becoming part of his life.

" That would be motherfucking amazing, dude. Thanks."

" Your welcome. Its getting kind of late, You should go meet your roommate, If you havnt already, Im sure Karkats gonna sleep the whole time."

" Sure, dude. Heres my number. Call me if Karkat, needs something, that you dont understand."

" Thanks dude. Ill see you."

" See you."

Gamzee left, And Dave closed and locked the door.

He looked in the next few rooms for another bed.

There was only one, Bedroom

One bed.

Damn.

Dave decided he wouldnt disturb Karkat, and just sleep on the couch.

The next morning dave Woke up too an amazing smell, and a sore back

" Uh…, my back. W-what's that…"

He Leaned up. Karkat was making breakfast.

Bacon, Eggs, Bagels, Biscuits and gravy, Orange juice, Sausage ect. It smelled like heaven.

" uh….morning Karkat"

" Good morning dave."

Dave went to the cabinet, for cereal.

" What are you doing?"

" Getting cereal."

" No. Your gonna eat what i made. Its not just for me. Look at me. Do you really think i could eat all of this."

Dave looked at the buffet. What karkat said was true. He was skinner than he should be.

Dave got his food and, Sat down at the table.

" Hey, why'd you sleep on the couch?"

" There wasnt another Bedroom. Must be a mistake."

" You could of just slept in my bed."

" I didnt want to wake you up, And i figured you needed space after the elevator incedent. "

" oh… Well that makes sense i guess. Thanks. But tonight you can sleep in it. I dont care if you dont mind."

Dave nodded. It didnt feel weird for him at all, to say yes to Karkat.

" So i got a text from gamzee. He told me you guys met. He also told me class doesn't start untill Monday."

Dave nodded. It was Friday. Everyone was supposed to show up on, Thursday, And get to know their roomates , and other people for the weekend, then repport to class on Monday.

" So, um I dont think I said thank you for you helping me last night, so, Thank you."

Dave shrugged.

"No problem dude. I couldnt just leave you there. That would have been cruel."

Dave wanted to say more. Like how cute Karkat looked while sleeping, or how worried he was. but he couldnt. That would have been weird.

Dave didnt know what he was feeling, but he wasnt sure he liked, it.

But he knew he didnt hate it.

When Gamzee got back to his dorm, he tightly closed the door, hoping karkat had no troubles that night.

Hoping

He entered the room. Inside was a guy who had a long black mohawk, and caramel and coffee colored skin. He was also in a wheelchair.

" Uh, Hey! Im Gamzee."

The guy looked back at him. He looked so…...Punk rock, that he was surprised when he smiled and waved.

" Hi! Im Tavros!" He greeted, Smiling brightly. He was so motherfucking adorable.

Seriously though. He was.

There was an akward silence coming from, Gamzee. Finally he spoke.

" So, um did you have a sports injury, or-"

" No. Im crippled, to put it nicely. "

" Oh… Sorry."

" No, thats ok. Though, my helper cant be here, because she lives to far away, so itll be a bit harder to make it around."

" Well, Um…. I can help you. I mean im pretty good at it."

Tavros grinned.

" Well, ok, But ill have to warn, your gonna have to help me do alot."

" Like take a bath, and go to the bathroom, and get dressed? Thats fine, My freind Karkat, Needed me to do that for him when he….Actually i shouldn't say without permission. But to keep it short I helped him alot, when he had troubles."

Tavros smiled even more brightly.

" Thats nice to think about your friend first. Thank you."

" Your, W-welcome."

For some reason, Gamzee couldnt bring himself to swear infront of him. It felt…...Disrespectful...

It felt Wrong.

Present-

Dave and Karkat, got dressed. and headed down to the main hall. Karkat wore his favorite Gray and black striped hoodie that was way to big on him with black skinny jeans and Black converse.

Dave couldnt help but think about how freaking adorable he looked.

Karkat, walked down the Stairs With dave. Even the seemingly endless stairs made him a bit dizzy.

" Are you sure your gonna be alright Karkat?"

" Yea. This isnt nearly as bad as the elevator."

Dave could tell he wasnt telling the truth, and grabbed his waist, picking him up.

" Wha- Dave! P-Put me down!"

Dave chuckled!

" Nope! You cant lie to the Dave."

Karkat lamley hit his shoulder.

" Put me down Fucker!"

" No! Never!"

" Dave! Stop!, agh Fuck!" Karkat squealed, Dave let Kartkat slip out of his hand a little so karkat would hold on tighter.

Karkat had no choice, he had to wrap his legs around Daves skinny waist.

" Dave you, bastard!"

Dave laughed. He knew Karkat, was enjoying it.

Karkat knew it too. Before he knew it Karkat was also laughing along, still holding on to dave for dear life.

" Ok. ok enough! Karkat, tried to say seriously, still giggling.

" Ok, fine. Hey look, were at the bottom."

" What? How…."

Dave winked.

" Time flys by when your having fun, bro."

Karkat blushed.

' A-are you flirting with me?"

Dave smiled mysteriously.

" Maybe."

He was.

So thats the ends of chapter one! hope you enjoyed it!

Chapter 2! Yey!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Yey!

Dave and Karkat both stared at eachother for a moment.

 _Come on Dave, you just met this guy, not to mention, youve never liked guys!_

Dave thought. Deciding to push his feelings down, Dave, left the gaze.

" So, um the mainhall…"

" Oh, yeah, that!" Karkat said, sensing the tension in the room.

They both walked to the main hall, Laughing and joking.

Gamzee, was waiting with Tavros, by the door.

" Hey Gam!"

" Karbro!"

Tavros, smiled politly,

" Hi, Im Tavros."

Karkat, smiled

" Im Karkat."

Dave nodded

" Dave"

Tavros looked way up.

"Wow, your tall."

Dave chuckled.

" Yeah, i get that alot."

Gamzee was almost as tall as Dave, but not quite. If tavros could stand up, he'd be a bit taller than karkat, and of course karkat, was the shortest one.

Of course everyone, including karkat, noticed it, making karkat blush.

" Dont be upset. Karkles, its not your fault, your so freaking adorably small."

" Fuck off, strider, and who the hell gave you permission to call me karkles?"

" Aww, Karkles, thinks he's scaring me, How cute."

"Strider, im fucking warning you."

" Whats Karkles gonna do?"

" Ok, Thats fucking it!"

Karkat grabbed Dave by his shirt, pulling him down to his height, and growled, in a low voice.

Tavros and Gamzee just watched awkwardly.

Their faces were so close together.

Dave couldnt handle it, he was to close.

Dave grabbed karkat by his small waist, and pulled him closer.

" Im gonna have to kiss you, if you dont cooperate,"

Karkat blushed, and Dave gave a sexy smirk.

Karkat growled again.

" Fuck off strider." Karkat challenged,

Dave, bit his lip.

" Fine Karkat. If you want it that way."

Daves lips were inches away from Karkats, untill….

Boom! Someone bumped into dave.

" Sorry!" her raspy voice said, pulling away.

Dave looked down. A girl with short black hair and red glasses looked in his direction, but not really at him.

" Sorry. I didnt mean to. I was just trying to find my way around."

Dave was wondering why she wasnt looking at him.

Then it hit him.

She was blind.

" its fine. Sorry."

The girl smiled and continued on, along with a guy, with glasses that had two different color shades. He just stared and walked past them.

Tavros and gamzee stared at eachother. If the girl hadnt bumped them, they would have…..kissed.

" So…. Um that was awkward."

" Seriously awkward." Gamzee agreed.

Dave blushed, his cheeks reddening.

Karkat just crossed his arms. He was stubborn, that was for sure.

But Dave couldnt get his mind off of, the Sexy little karkat. He had some anger so that made him even more sexy.

Dave quickly shook away all of his thoughts.

He only knew Karkat for less than 24 hours. He needed to calm down. Stay cool.

But Dave already knew that he lost his cool, before he could remind himself.

Karkat, didnt seem embarrassed, besides a small fading blush. In fact he seemed a bit pissed off.

" So, um…. Sorry man, If i got you angry." Dave apologized, Feeling stupid.

Karkat looked at Dave and shrugged.

" Its fine, Strider."

Dave lifted up his eyebrow.

" Strider?"

" If your gonna call me karkles, then im gonna continue to call you Strider."

Dave smiled.

" As long as you let me call you Karkles, Without getting mad."

Karkat, couldnt help but grin at Dave. Karkat, just now really saw the huge height difference between, Dave and himself. Dave was alot taller.

In fact when Karkat had grabbed his shirt, he had to pull him down, just so they were face to face. Dave had bent down abit just to smite him, but it was true, Dave was really tall. That or Karkat, was just really short. He was willing to bet it was both. Dave towered over every male in the room, except maybe one or two, and Karkat was the smallest male, besides Tavros, who was only shorter because he was sitting down. Karkat was taller than some females though, like the blind one that bumped into Dave, but still, that was normal for most females to be a bit shorter than him, but he could even see some females that were taller than him by a long shot.

Damnitt. Im gonna be teased by Dave about this non-stop arent I? Karkat thought, thinking out loud. Well he thought it was in his head, but it was most definitely out-loud.

Dave, who along with Gamzee and Tavros heard this, nodded

Then Dave lent down.

" Absolutely Karkles."

Damnitt

" Welcome!" A loud voice overpowered, what Dave was trying to say to Karkat next.

They took their attention to the stage in the front of the room.

A tall woman with red hair, and Black pumps was on the stage, With a microphone.

" Hi! My name is Mrs. Mony. I am the headmaster at this boarding school." She smiled brightly, showing off her bright white teeth. Daves mouth almost hung open. She was beautiful. He glanced quickly at karkat who Had his arms crossed and had a red blush across, his face. Angryily glaring at the woman. Gamzee saw this too, and excused himself from Tavros for a second.

" Karks." Gamzee Said, Holding his shoulder.

" Why is she here?'" Karkat, asked.

" She owns this place, I guess why would she except you though?."

" Shes a fucking bitch, who needs to go to hell. Its her fault. Shes doing this to smite me Gam."

" Karkat. I know, But just calm down. I didnt know she'd own this place."

Karkat sighed.

" I know Gam. Its not your Fault."

Dave cocked his head slightly.

What had this kind looking lady done to Karkat, And how did karkat know her. He lived so far away. Dave decided he wouldnt ask just yet.

Karkat shook his head, trying to wipe away any escaping tears. He couldnt handle this right now.

" I have to go. If she says anything important just tell me." Karkat said, Touching Daves arm. lightly

Dave could feel a pricking feeling go up his spine when Karkat touched his arm. It felt…..Good.

Almost like Karkat was saying something indirectly.

" Uh...Ok. I will. Ill see you. Wait, where are you going?" Dave suddenly asked, worried he would try to go up the stairs, or elevator without him.

" I dont know. Dont worry I wont go upstairs without you, Ill just go outside in the garden or something." Karkat assured.

Dave could tell he was actually telling the truth this time.

" Ok… Make could desisions Karkles."

Karkat laughed at this.

" I will Strider."

Dave almost wanted to go with him, but he knew that Karkat needed some alone time. That was important.

" This year, we have an intirely new, prosses. So as you know their are new third years, who have never been in this school before and were gracefully excepted into this school. You know who you are. If thats you, ill need you to meet in the, dining hall at dinner tonight. I know most of you like to make your own food in the kitchen you have in your rooms, but tonight, i ask of you to refrain from that and come to the dinning hall. If you are not a New 3rd year, then continue on with your normal routine." Then she continued to babble on about stuff that dave didnt need to hear. He knew Karkat, was a knew 3rd year, and so was he. Gamzee and tavros were too , as soon as they found Karkat, they would tell him. Then go together, when it was time.

" He said he was in the garden." Dave said, to no one in particular, seeing how he was alone.

He looked out the window to the garden. Red, roses, and blue tulips, covered the garden. It was gorgeous. Dave spotted Karkat kneeling over to smell the roses, delicetly. He sniffed it, then covered his nose and let out a small, little cute, sneeze.

So

Fucking

Cute.

Dave could feel his cheeks redden.

God dammit Karkat. He cursed, trying to cover his blush, before he went outside.

Karkat, was still sniffing the flowers when Dave came outside. It was almost like a little green house. It kept the flowers from the cold, and it was warm and sunny in their.

" Hey Karkat."

Karkat, Turned his head to Dave.

" Hey Dave."

Dave shoved his hands into his pockets.

Dave did not plan to get this involved into someone this Quick, none the less a guy.

Was Dave Gay?

Was he Bisexual, or even Pansexual?  
What about Karkat?  
How did karkat even feel?  
Little did Dave know that Karkat was asking the same questions.

" So did anything, important happen?" Karkat asked, pushing his messy black hair behind his, ear.

Dave nodded, and told him about the dinner.

" Oh, ok. I guess as long as she doesn't talk to me directly itll be fine."

" A-Are you ok?" Did dave Just stutter? Dave never stutters. But he realized Karkat made him do that alot.

" Yea. Im fine. I just needed some fresh air. Even if this isnt my idea of fresh air, it works I guess."

Dave nodded

" Ok."

Karkat, and Dave walked down the stairs while Gamzee and Tavros took the elevator. About half way down Dave had to carry Karkat, seeing how dizzy he was getting.

" Dave you dont always have to-"

" Shut up karkles."

Karkat, thought about it.

" Fine."

Karkat wrapped his lega around daves waist again, and let him, carry him.

Once they got down, Karkat, jumped off of Dave and they headed to the dining room, with Gamzee and Tavros who were waiting At the end of the stairs.

While Dave and Karkat were chatting Gamzee and Tavros has a conversation of their own.

" Dude they totally Motherfucking like eachother." Gamzee said.

" I agree. Weird. Its only been 24 Hours."

Gamzee laughed.

" TIme doesn't matter, really. I mean if your really a true person, Your true colors show, right when you meet someone. I think Dave shows his true colors, because hes not afraid of what

people think of him. I also think you showed your true colors to me, right when i met you, because you've gotten used to me, and you haven't acted any different." Gamzee said, in a insightful way.

Tavros smiled.

" Wait. Is that a compliment?"

Gamzee, laughed.

" Yea. it is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In this chappie their will be a lot of Davekat especially in the end of the chapter!

Hey guys! Next chapter! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I love you guys! Remember, If you would like to send fan art, PM me and ill give you a Email to send it too!

They all got to the dinning hall.

Gamzee, pulled out a chair and moved it so tavros could fit his wheel chair next to gamzee's chair.

Dave Pulled out a chair, for karkat.

" After you sir." He said, in a fake british accent.

Karkat laughed

" Thank you good sir." Dave sat next to Karkat, as they waited for the rest.

After a while in came, The blind Girl from earlier with the guy with the different colored shades.

She sat down next to Dave and the Guy sat down next to her.

" Hi, guy I bumped into." She said.

Dave, looked at her weirdly.

" How did you know it was me?"

She Facepalmed.

" I can smell you of course. You smell delicious. Like chocolate!"

" Um…. Ok?"

Karkat hadn't noticed that, but right when she had pointed it out, Karkat, could just barely smell a hint of chocolate.

" Im, Terezi. This weirdo next to me is Sollux. "

Sollux, had brought out his laptop, and started typing away.

The rest of the group had started to introduce themselves.

" What are you doing, sollux?" Dave asked, curiously.

" Hacking your facebook." He said in a lisp

" What?!"

" Hacking your facebook, maybe you need a hearing aid."

Dave took out his phone and looked at his facebook

 _I need a hearing aid.- Dave strider._

" What did you do?"  
" Hacked your Fucking, Facebook! Dont you listen?!"

Dave rolled his eyes. He watched as his many admirers, liked the post, and commented.

" People are eating this shit up!" Sollux exclaimed, standing up and laughing.

" What do you post shit like, i'm taking a piss, and you get 400 likes?"

Dave shrugged.

" basically."

After that plenty of people arrived.

John Egbert was a guy with messy brown hair and glasses, Along with him came in A girl named Rose with short, almost white hair. And also came in a korean girl, with long black hair, a round glasses. A asian with Long messy black hair and shades, but with one shade popped out, walked in, She seemed pretty nice, untill she started commenting about Sollux's lisp.

" Your being annoying bro. Can you stop?"

Sollux looked offended.

" I cant help it. Its not my fault."

" Of course you can help it."

" I didnt chose to be this way."

" Just stop! God damn its as annoying as fuck." The table was silent after that sollux didnt say a word.

But Karkat had quite a few words for her.

" Dude, Fuck off. Like he said, Sollux didnt chose to talk like that. Your being rude."

Karkat, said slamming his hands on the table.

Vriska just smirked.

" Whatever." She said in a fake lisp.

" You bitch!" He said standing up.

Vriska stood up too. Like most of the people their She towered over him.

He didnt care though. He left his seat. Karkat knew he shouldnt hit a girl, but he was so small, it wouldnt have made a difference.

Dave stood up, before Vriska could do some damage to karkat.

" Karks Stop!"

" Listen to your boyfriend, Karkat! I will mess you up!" Vriska threatened.

Karkat glared at Vriska.

" Leave Dave out of this Bitch!"

He snarled, Jumping on her. Well, he tried to. Dave had already grabbed his waist, to keep him from lunging on her.

" Karkat, stop!"

" Let me go! Stop!"

" Karkat!"

" I will fucking kill her!"

Vriska Laughed.

" You wont do shit!"

" LET ME FUCKING MURDER HER!"

Gamzee had enough of this.

" STOP KARKAT!"

Karkat moved his head towards Gamzee.

" WHAT GAMZEE!"

Karkat saw all the terrified looks on everyones faces. Dave held Karkat closer.

" Karks. You need to calm down! Its fine." Dave whispered.

" Look at sollux."

Karkat could see Sollux grinning ear to ear. Karkat knew sollux was grateful.

" You may be small dude, but your fucking scary as hell when your mad."

Dave admitted, Carrying him back to his seat.

" Now plant your goddamn but here, and dont move." Dave ordered.

" O-Ok."

Vriska smirked and sat down. Dave was right Karkat was Fucking terrifying when angry. She would have to remember to make him angry more often.

It was fun.

Even Equius, who was the most muscular there could was frightened about, what happened.

Nepeta, an Chinese girl, with cute fake kitten ears on her head patted Equius.

" You ok Quius?"

" Im fine. That little guy is terrifying though."

" I agree."

Eridan, a guy with black hair and purple highlights, put his glasses up on his nose a bit higher.

Fighting was for ruffians who didnt have a life. He was to rich, to be in this group.

Feferi looked at Eridan. She had long black hair And wore a gold necklace.

" Did you Sea that? That girl was so mean to that guy!"

Eridan nodded.

'Yes. It wasnt very Polite."

Kanaya, a girl with short black hair and black lipstick, got up and hugged sollux.

" Sorry you had to go through that," She said. She didnt know him but she felt bad. ( NO THIS IS NOT A FUCKING SHIP!)

" Its ok. That Guy helped."

Kanaya smiled,

" Good."

Aradia, had long messy black hair. She didnt look like she even owned a brush really.

She just sat their not really conversing with anyone. Kanaya returned back to her.

" You ok Aradia?"

" Yes. Im ok." She said in a monotone.

" Well….ok dear. ( NO NOT A FUCKING SHIP EITHER! GET A LIFE, JUST KIDDING I LOVE YOU DONT HATE ME KEEP READING)

Once they all got acquainted, the Headmaster walked in.

Immediately, Karkat's stomach Tightened.

She stood before them tall, and proud.

"Welcome. I hope you all had enough to eat?"

Karkat looked down at his steak. They had cooked it too much. so he wouldn't eat it.

It had to at least be medium rare, if not lower.

And salads wasn't really his thing so he decided not to eat that either.

He would just have to wait untill, he got back to his dorm.

Dave sensed his distaste.

" Karkat, you haven't eaten much today. Are you gonna be ok?"

" Yea. Ill be fine. Dont worry."

The truth was Karkat was feeling lightheaded, but he wouldn't worry Dave it.

" Ok…"

The Woman continued.

" So the reason you all are here today is because your going to be in the same class. Its a special class of honor students. Meaning that you all got accepted, when the plan was to just except the usual number. I want you all to meet your future classmates, and kind of get used to them. So im gonna assign partners based on who your sitting with. So Dave and Karkat will be Partners-

Karkat didnt hear the rest, he didnt care, he only wanted to get away from this woman, who knew his name so well. Dave took Karkat's hand from under the table, and squeezed

" Itll be ok Karks." Dave assured, calming down Karkat right away.

After the dinner meeting, Headmaster Mony, Dismissed the class.

" I will see you ladies around, the girl's dorm, and You guys in class." She said, putting a hand on karkat's shoulder.

Karkat froze.

She took it off and left, Her heels clicking the whole way.

Karkat now felt more dizzy.

" Can we go know dave. Please?"

Dave nodded.

"Yeah, come on."

When they hit the stairs Dave picked up Karkat, and to his surprise Karkat, didnt protest.

" Im so tired." Karkat, said.

" Really? Its only 8:30"

" Yea… I know. I shouldn't be tired."

Once they made it the way, Dave put him in bed. Dave decided again he would sleep on the couch because Karkat wasn't feeling well. He took off his shirt and put on pajama pants, but no shirt. He of course had a six pack.

" DAVE!" Karkat yelled from the other room.

Dave opened the room door.

" Yea?" He said nearing the bed.

" Get you ass in here! I told you you're not sleeping on the couch."

He pulled dave in the bed.

Dave shrugged.

" Fine, karkles. if i knew any better, i'd say you really want me in here."

" I do. Take of those stupid sunglasses."

Dave hesitated.

" Um…'

" Dave…"

" Ok, ok…" Karkat reached for them and took them off.

Dave had red eyes.

And they werent contacts.

" Woah…"

Dave smirked.

" Yeah."

Karkat almost couldnt help himself, he saw Dave's Bright red eyes, and he just had too. His six pack, everything was inching Karkat closer to dave.

Dave Pushed his face a bit closer to karkat, to .

" Karkat…"

Karkat, Slightly brushed his lips on Daves.

Before karkat, could pull away, and apologize, Dave grabbed karkats waist, and pulled him closer, kissing his lower lip. Dave chocolate sent seemed to get stronger, making Karkat want dave even more. Karkat held daves head, pulling him even closer. Dave pushed his chest against karkats, making him softly moan.

" mnnn. Dave."

" Yea."

" Do you like me?"

Dave kissed him again, moaning when Karkat bit his bottom, Lip.

" Augh. Mnn. Yeah. I do."

Karkat bit his bottom lip again. So Dave had a thing for lip biting. Good to know.

Karkat, let go for air, suddenly feeling tired again.

" Thats good." He kissed him one more time before laying down, dave still held his waist, as they drifted of into a sleep..

That's it for now! Im really loving this fanfiction.

Its probably one of my favorites!

Cant wait to write the next chappie!


	4. Chapter 4

Next Chapter! Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback! I love you all!\

This chapter is just a bit of fluff. Im trying to let time kind of pass by quickly, so they can get to know each other before we really get into the story.

Dave woke up the next morning, to karkat.

He was still wrapped around Dave's arm.

Karkat, woke up soon after, turning to dave.

" Morning Dave."

Dave smiled. Kissing karkat once before stretching, and starting the day.

" Hey Dave?"

"" Yeah, Karkat?"

" Wanna watch a movie tonight?"

" Im not much of a movie person, but, if you want too…."

" yes! thank you!"

Karkat sprung up on his tippy toes, trying to kiss dave. Of course Dave was way too tall, and it didn't do much for him. Karkat struggled, and Dave thought it was hilarious

" Bend down," Karkat ordered trying to reach dave.

Dave chuckled.

" You gotta, try for it Karks."

" Dave! Come On!"

Dave just laughed. Karkat went on his tippy toes, just enough were he could barely touch his bottom lip. Dave laughed on got on _His_ Tippy toes, were it was impossible for karkat to kiss him.

"Fuck you!"

" Do you want me to bend down? I could if you ask nicely"

Karkat put up his middle finger.

" No I want you to fuck yourself, and by that I mean, yes I want you to bend the fuck down. "

Dave chuckled

He bent down, and Karkat was able to kiss his bottom, lip.

Karkat wanted payback.

So he bit it also.

" Mnn! Karkat!"

" What?"

" Dude, that's gonna make me-"

Karkat bit it again.

" Fine, if you want it that way!"

Dave picked up karkat. By now Its been a habit for karkat to wrap his legs around dave.

Dave kissed him, in turn Biting _His_ bottom lip.

" Mnnnm" Was the only response.

Dave and karkat made out for maybe, 5 minutes before they, finally got dressed and ready for the day.

It was finally time for the movie. Karkat was in a t-shirt and gray pajama pants. Dave wore a Red hoodie, and Sweatpants.

" Horror movie?" Karkat asked.

He made the mistake of letting Dave pick the movie.

" Yep!"

( 45 minutes into the movie.)

" THAT DUMB FUCK!" Karkat screamed at the tv, watching him walk right to where the killer was.

Dave by then was bored out of his mind. He was leaning his head on Karkats lap, just listening to Karkat make like 10 comments every 5 seconds.

Dave had enough.

" Ok. Im done." Dave said, Grabbing karkats waist and kissing him.

" Dave! what the mnn!, Dave stop im trying to watch a movie!"

Dave just kept on kissing him, and pushed him down, so he was layin down on the couch.

Dave climbed on him.

" Dave! Fuck! Stop im trying mnnn, t-to Watch the movie! Dave! Ugh… FUucckk."

Dave smirked. He got Karkat to shut up

" Thats what I thought."

The next day, was classes. Dave and Karkat did their normal walk down the stairs, routine, And entered the class.

They decided to tell Gamzee, by walking in hand in hand.

When gamzee found out…

" DUDE! THAT MOTHERFUCKING AMAZING!" Gamzee exclaimed Laughing his donkey laugh that Karkat liked to his Honk.

Of corse that caused some attention.

" What? Daves Gay? I knew that chocolate smell was to, manly, to be true!" Terezi said

Eridan snorted. " Gay? How un-"

" So, I was right. He is your boyfriend" Vriska said, crossing her arms, and smirking.

Karkat growled.

" Hes my boyfriend right now. But he wasnt when you Verbally attacked Sollux."

Vriska Rolled her eyes

" Whatever. At least i don't make a scene in front of everybody"

Karkat Clenched his fist.

" Your so lucky, were in class right now."

" Why, would you just paw me to death?"

'YOU LITTLE-"

Dave grabbed Karkat's arm.

" No, Karkat. Stop. Well deal with her later. Ok?"

Karkat looked up at Dave. His face was serious.

" Ok…"

They sat down in their partner labs, Dave holding karkats hand, tightly under the table.

" What did you eat this morning?" Dave asked

Karkat shrugged.

" Everything you made, me. Except the bacon."

" Why?"

" It was cooked to much. You cooked off all the fat."

Dave rolled his eyes

" You have the weirdest diet. Though you always seem to smell pretty nice after."

Karkat grinned

" The wonders of your boyfriend." Karkat said, Laughing, then pecking his lips

Dave could taste the peppermint on his lips.

" Did you put on chapstick?"

" Well yea. When you kiss someone you want to taste nice." Karkat explained.

Dave smiled, and kissed him again.

" Well you taste delicious. Though I do prefer, Apple cider."

Karkat laughed.

"Well ill remember to put on that on next time"

Dave kissed karkats bottom lip one more time while no one was paying attention.

" But I do like this one too, dont get me wrong."

Karkat laughed, and put more on for later.

" Hi Class! Im Mrs, Imapedo. And-"

Vriska raised her hand.

" Yes….Uh."

" Vriska."

" Yes Vriska?"

" Your last name Is Im-A-Pedo?"

The class laughed.

" No Its Imapedo"

" Your a pedo? "

" Imapedo."

The teacher just realized what she said.

" Ok, ok enough. yes my name is kind of funny, but thats not why were here, were here for music class, and thats it. So you have partners, correct? I want you and your partner, to sing a song , in front of the class next week. It has to be an original, and you have to make it up, starting now. Go ahead."

Dave was excited for this.

" Dude karkat let me rap!"

" Can your even rap?"

" Well my mom says i cant, but its only because she hates rap."

" well, ok. If you let me sing."

Dave smiled, a gave Karkat another kiss.

" Mnn. Peppermint."

Gamzee and tavros were already experimenting with the song.

" What type of song should it be?"

Tavros, already knew.

" A love song. I write those all the time."

Gamzee was surprised. Tavros looked at him in the eye, and said in a low flirtacious voice,

" What do you think?"

Gamzees eyes widened.

"U-um….I think a love song sound...um...Great"

He said blushing.

Tavros smiled, losing the fliracious look.

"Cool!"

Gamzee, blinked.

" What just happened?"

Tavros grinned

" I just tricked you into doing what i wanted."

" Your alot more michevous than i thought."

Tavros just smiled


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the end of music class, The headmaster came in class.

" Sorry to bother. Ive just been going from class, to class to give an anoncment. If any one ever needs assistance considering your rooming situation today is the time to come, to the office, to file a report. For example if there is only one bed in your room, and you need another one." when she said that she looked directly at Karkat.  
Karkat clenched Daves hand.

Dave stared at him.

" What?"

Karkat Shook his head.

" Just wait untill hall passing. Ill tell you."

Dave nodded.

When the bell rang Dave and Karkat both went in the hallway.

" Well what happened?"

" She said the thing about the one bed."

" Yea, so? It must be a big problem."

" Dave she looked straight at me and you. What if it was a warning?"

" Why, would she do that. It seems like you know her. Do you?"

"..."

" Karkat?"

" Yes. I do. I used to get bullied all the time, beacuse Me and Gamzee used to actually date."

Dave was surprised.

" Yea. I loved him. Honestly I still, do. Just not in a romantic way."

" Wait. so are you gay Karkat."

Karkat shrugged.

" I dont know. Ive dated girls, but ive always felt more connections to the guys i date."

" Oh."

" So one day I was cornered by The headmasters Son. He had a gun, and he was going to kill me. He said that gays didnt belong in the world. My dad was actually behind me. i was walking with him and i was in front of him. When he caught up to me, He saw that i was about to get shot, and jumped in front of me. T-then he- he Died."

Dave looked down at Karkat who was crying.

" Karks...Im sorry, he said hugging him,"

" So , um turns out the headmaster, Wanted me to plead for her son, to get out of jail. To make up a lie. I told her no, and shes Vowed to make my life a living hell. After that i just broke down. Shes plastered My dads dead face, from his funeral, in my house, Played gun shots over and over again. Sent me vanilla ice cream with strawberry syrup, which is what he was eating before he was shot. Shes made my life suck. I almost never sleep, and i list my appityte for most things. Before this i loved food. I would eat it all the time, and now the food I hate the most is ice cream. I cant stand it. Or her. There was a point were i couldnt do anything myself, because she broke me down so much. Gamzee had to feed me, dress me, Bathe me. Everything. I was sick. Im still sick. Im just a mess." Karkat finished his story, looking down at the ground.

Daves mouth was agape.

" Kar-karkat. Dont ever let me let you go. _Ever!_ " He said holding him close.

" I dont want you to. Please dont." Karkat pleaded.

" Karkat. I-I- i love you."

Karkat sighed

" I love you too dave. So much. Please dont leae me."

Dave started to cry. everything that happened to Karkat was sad.

" Karkat. Were late."

" Yea. We should get to class."

" No. Were late. Lets not go to class, and go to our room."

" What do you mean."

Dave kissed karkat.

" I want to show you how much i love you karkat."

Karkat frowned.

" Dave im not ready for-"

" No. Not sex. Just let me show you please."

Karkat thought.

"Ok."

Dave smiled and grabbed karkat like he always did.

Once they got into the Dorm, Dave pushed Kartkat into the shower.

Soon, they were Making out under a hot shower.

Dave lifted Karkat up and let him wrap his legs around him. Dave pushed him On the wall.

Steam covered the place. They were as close as they could, go.

" Mnn. Dave. Augh!" Karkat moaned as dave kissed his Neck, Giving him a hickey.

Karkat in return bit Daves lip.

" Mnnn." Dave pressed his whole body closer to karkat.

" I love you."

" I love you."

Karkat, let him kiss his neck somemore. He looked up, and saw a black blob.

What was it?

A- a bug? It was small like one, but a bug wouldnt be able to stand the heat. It was shaped like a bug though.

Wait.

" DAVE!"

Dave jumped, Losing grip of karkat, and Karkat toppled to the floor. Dave turned of the shower and wrapped his waist in the towell.

Karkat got up.

" Your gonna go let me feel it, but i cant see it?"

Dave nodded putting another one on Karkat.

" What, Happened? Why did you scream?"

" look in the corner of the shower."

Dave squinted.

" A bug? Your afraid of bugs?"

" No! Look at it closer."

Dave turned walked closer to, the bug.

" Oh, shit!" Dave exclaimed.

" What is it? "

" A camera."

Karkats eyes widened he didnt want to admit it. he thought he knew what it was, but he really wished it was a bug.

Mrs. Mony was trying to ruin Karkats life once again.

Uh-Oh! Karkat may be in some deep shit!


End file.
